Stationary hair dryers have been around since the late 1800s, originally taking their inspiration from vacuum cleaners. Often when a person uses a stationary hair dryer in a salon, they can become bored while their hair dries. Most often, this is a time when the person would read a newspaper or magazine for entertainment. The present invention features a hair drying system for drying hair on the user while the user watches television, listens to music, or uses a computer.